


Sweets for the Sweet

by artofaliss, Seasonal_Tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Art, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofaliss/pseuds/artofaliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal_Tea/pseuds/Seasonal_Tea
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is something of a natural disaster in the kitchen. However, when Valentine's Day rolls around and he realizes that the only one who remembered this year is Viktor, Yuuri decides to gather up all of his meager skills and use them to make a personal gift for Viktor for White Day. Follow along on Yuuri's journey to bake for his fiance, and to see whether his sweet endeavor succeeds or fails.





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second time I have written a holiday fic for our lovely Yuri on Ice server, but only the first time I have written for a romantic holiday. As we know, Yuuri can be a bit forgetful, and he definitely is in this fic. That won't stop him from trying something nice for Viktor, however!
> 
> I would like to thank artofaliss for partnering with me and making such a cute comic based on my work. I hope you enjoy the writing and the art.
> 
> And thank you once again to [Cupgaykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupgaykes/pseuds/cupgaykes) and [Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintwithwords/pseuds/paintwithwords) for betaing my work!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I'm so happy to have been able to work on this! My second event in the server, and the cutest story was created!! Thank you to Seasonal_Tea for all their creativity and ideas, and being such a wonderful partner to work with!
> 
> I kept wanting to draw more and more for the fic, because it's such a sweet story! I hope you all enjoy what we baked up.

Sunlight filtered gently through the curtains, falling onto Katsuki Yuuri’s face. He stirred slightly, moving his arm to the left side of the bed and finding the space oddly empty. Blinking open his bleary eyes, he stretched before getting up to find his fiancé. He opened the door, heading towards the living room, when he heard the voice of Viktor ring through the small apartment.

 

“Good morning, Yuuri!” he called, holding a tray stacked with pancakes and coffee in front of him. “Get back in bed, I’m bringing breakfast to you today.”

 

Yuuri smiled and stepped towards his fiancé, giving him a quick peck on the lips before settling back into bed and waiting for Viktor. The tray was secured across his lap within the minute, and he paused to appreciate the sight and smell of the breakfast before picking up his fork and digging in.

 

“They’re delicious, Viktor! But don’t you want some?” he questioned, wondering briefly why the other man hadn’t brought anything into the bedroom for himself.

 

“No thank you, love. I’ll have some coffee soon, but the pancakes are all for you,” he replied, grinning brightly.

 

“Well thank you, I love them,” he said before picking up his fork and resuming his breakfast, managing to convince Viktor to eat a few forkfuls along the way. Once the tray had been cleared and set in the kitchen, however, Yuuri’s mind wandered back to the question that he had briefly set aside. _Why is Viktor pampering me this morning?_

 

Leaning against Viktor’s shoulder, Yuuri flicked his eyes upwards, looking for an opening to bring up the special breakfast. No moment seemed right, but it had to be brought up or Yuuri would continue to ruminate on it until he went crazy. Deciding to rip off the bandaid, Yuuri poked his fiancé to get his attention. “Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?” he responded, setting his phone down on his lap. “What is it?”

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the breakfast and the chance to relax, but I have to know: why did you bring me breakfast in bed today? Not that you don’t do sweet things for me, but a luxurious breakfast is a bit different than what we usually do.”

 

Viktor hummed a bit in thought before responding. “It’s Valentine’s Day. We’ve spent it together before, but this is the first year since I met you that we’ve had time to really celebrate it. So I decided to go all out!” he finished, glancing over at Yuuri to see his reaction.

 

_Oh no, I can’t believe I forgot!_ Panicking, Yuuri’s face turned red,and tears of shame prickled hotly at his eyes. _Thoughtless, what an idiot…_

 

Yuuri suddenly felt Viktor’s hand under his chin, lifting his head so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“Love, it’s alright, really. I don’t need anything today, because I’ve already got everything I’ve wanted. I have you.” Viktor punctuated his statement with feather-light kisses to Yuuri’s eyes. “No need for tears.”

 

Yuuri smiled at that, feeling his heart surge with love for his fiancé. Viktor was right, though he was reluctant to admit it. He just had to accept this display of care and enjoy it.

 

“Now come on, I’ve got plans for us today!” Viktor said, his usual cheerful demeanor back in place.

 

“What else could there be?” Yuuri questioned.

 

“You’ll simply have to wait and see,” Viktor responded slyly, before grabbing Yuuri’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.

 

Later that night, laying in bed beside a gently snoring Viktor, Yuuri’s mind had started to shift its gears again. _I know Viktor said he doesn’t need anything, but I have to repay him somehow! What should I do for him?_ He contemplated several possibilities, from roses to jewelry to fancy dinners. But none of them seemed quite right for Viktor. Viktor was a man of thoughtful gestures, and something as basic as roses seemed wrong. Frustrated, he reached for his phone and opened the Pinterest app.

 

_Perhaps I can find a nice idea on here,_ he thought, before typing “romantic baked goods” into the search bar. Yuuri scrolled through several ideas, ranging from baked Alaska to crème brûlée, before his eyes lit up at a picture of a beautiful cupcake bouquet. The example depicted twelve cupcakes, decorated with lovely floral piping work, arranged into a bundle complete with stems. _Perfect! He’ll love it!_ With thoughts of Viktor’s delighted exclamations filling his mind, Yuuri set his phone aside and cuddled up to his fiancé, knowing he had found the best gift to repay him with.

 

~~~~

 

One month of hiding his secret later, Yuuri shooed Viktor out of the apartment to go spend some quality time with Yuuri’s parents. White Day was finally here, and Yuuri was fully prepared to spend the day composing his cupcake bouquet for Viktor. Over the past month, he had surreptitiously bought and snuck various baking components into the house with Viktor none the wiser. He now began pulling them out, starting with the ingredients for the cupcakes.

 

Preheating the oven, Yuuri pulled the recipe up on his phone and double-checked that he had everything he needed.

 

 

“Let’s see...butter, sugar, flour, salt, milk, vanilla. I’ve got everything. Let’s do this!”

Twenty minutes later, he pulled a tray of wonderful-smelling cupcakes out of the oven. Great smelling, and flat as pancakes.

 

“Oh no. What did I do wrong, Makkachin? I put everything in, right?”

 

Makkachin tilted his head and barked.

 

“Well, guess we’ll just have to make some more then, right? I’m not giving up!”

 

After figuring out that he had indeed forgotten to put something in the cupcakes ( _baking soda, oops_ ), he slid the next tray into the oven and pulled out more ingredients, a piping bag, and some fondant. _Might as well get the decorations prepped while the cupcakes bake. He’s going to love them!_

 

As Yuuri kneaded the fondant and mixed the buttercream, his mind filling with visions of a grateful Viktor, he completely lost track of his cupcakes in the oven until he smelled something burning.

 

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, running to the oven and pulling out the cupcake tray before the baked goods could turn to charcoal. Luckily, it seemed that he was only a few minutes over the designated baking time, and though the bottoms were a bit dark, the cupcakes themselves were still edible. Thanking every god he could think of, he set the cupcakes on the counter to cool and finished prepping the buttercream and fondant.

 

~~~~

 

“Almost...got it,” Yuuri spoke to himself in encouragement, piping the last of the icing vines onto the board below the carefully-arranged cupcakes. He squeezed the piping bag a bit harder, moving the remaining icing towards the tip so that he could finish the decorations, when suddenly…

 

_Splat_

 

The icing bag exploded, sending buttercream onto his glasses, into his hair, and probably all over the kitchen.

 

 

Yuuri shrieked in frustration, throwing the bag onto the counter and sinking onto the kitchen floor, his head in his hands. He had only wanted to make something nice for his fiancé, and though he wouldn’t call himself the world’s best cook, he thought he would be able to pull off something nice for Viktor. Instead, he found himself with a baked disaster on his hands. The cupcakes themselves were more burnt then he had accounted for, and fell apart as he frosted them. Somehow he had managed to mix the frosting wrong, and instead of the lovely bright blue he had aimed for, it came out gray-green, melting into the cupcakes as he piped. Even the fondant, the only item he had not made himself, cracked as he placed it on the board where the cupcakes would rest. The entire bouquet looked awful, and he was sure it would taste even worse.

 

_You idiot! Why did you think you could make something nice for Viktor? You’re nothing but a screw-up, a moron. You should have just bought him something. What a way to pay your fiancé back!_

 

As dark thoughts filled his head, Yuuri felt the tears that welled in his eyes begin to streak down his cheeks, hot and bitter with failure. There was no way he could present his bouquet to Viktor. A vision of Viktor’s disappointed face swam to the front of Yuuri’s mind, and he began to cry harder, the sound of loud hiccuping sobs filling the room.

 

He was unsure how long he sat there, but soon Yuuri was all cried out. He had failed, and there was nothing to be done but to throw the cupcakes away and find something else for Viktor. _Maybe I should just get him some roses after all. He might like them, I guess._ Rising from the floor and wiping the last of the tears from his cheeks, Yuuri began to head towards the bedroom to grab his wallet when he heard the door open. _Oh no, I haven’t gotten rid of that mess yet!_

 

Dashing into the living room, Yuuri plastered a grin on his face to greet his fiancé with. _He doesn’t need to know about today’s crisis. I’ll intercept him before he can find it._

 

“Yuuri, my love!” Viktor exclaimed, smiling brightly and picking Yuuri up into a hug, spinning him around once before setting him down and kissing him. “What did you do today?”

 

“Oh, nothing much, just hung out with Makkachin and watched some TV,” he said, punctuating the end of his statement with nervous laughter.

 

“Sounds like a nice, relaxing day then. Mama and Papa Katsuki were super nice today! It was almost like they didn’t want me to leave. I guess they must really see me as a son.”

 

“I guess so,” Yuuri responded, trying not to give himself away. He had indeed asked his parents to keep Viktor as late as possible, but Viktor didn’t need to know that.

 

“Smells like you’ve been up to something else, too. Were you baking?”

 

“No, no! You know me, I-I never bake. It must be the neighbors.” Yuuri waved his arms about, hoping Viktor would accept his explanation.

 

Unfortunately, Viktor had always been too curious for his own good, and Yuuri watched in horror as he headed towards the kitchen, home of the Frankenstein’s monster cupcakes he had created.

 

“Viktor, please don’t go in there!” he exclaimed, but it was too late. Yuuri dashed after Viktor into the kitchen, knowing he could no longer toss the cupcakes out without him knowing, but hoping he could explain himself anyway.

 

Viktor’s face seemed to cycle through several emotions before settling, ultimately, on confusion.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned, “What is this?”

 

The look on Viktor’s face was too much, and Yuuri burst into tears.

 

“I’m so s-sorry, Viktor! I know you said you didn’t want anything for V-Valentine’s, but I f-felt bad that I hadn’t got something for you, so I d-decided to make you something for White Day... But it ended up being a d-disaster.” Yuuri continued to sob, knowing he had deeply disappointed Viktor and, on top of it all, had nothing to give him for the holiday now.

 

“Please don’t cry, Yuuri. I’m sure they taste great. The decoration is very...unique!” And with that, Viktor stepped forward and picked up one of Yuuri’s sad, drippy cupcakes and took a big bite.

 

Yuuri glanced up through tearful eyes, watching in horror as Viktor ate the doomed cupcake, face scrunching up as he chewed.

 

 

“Viktor,” he said quietly, “You didn’t have to eat it just for my sake.”

 

“I appreciate everything you do for me Yuuri, and I love everything about you. These may not be the best cupcakes I’ve ever eaten, but you tried so hard when you didn’t have to. I love you for that.” Viktor stepped towards Yuuri, pressing gentle kisses onto his lips once, twice, three times.

 

Yuuri felt his heart swell from Viktor’s kindness, a spike of happiness beginning to break through the thoughts he berated himself with. At the end of the day, it was always Viktor’s love that pulled him through everything, from failed cupcakes to failed skating programs. And it was that love that began to bolster him now.

 

“Do you really mean it, Viktor?”

 

“Of course I do. Now come on, let’s clean the kitchen up.”

 

As they began to wipe buttercream from the cabinets and sweep up flour from the floor, Yuuri thought that maybe this White Day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
